


Медведям свойственно ошибаться

by Magic_Glow10



Category: Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Glow10/pseuds/Magic_Glow10
Summary: Милый эпизод из детства мальчишек Петрелли.





	Медведям свойственно ошибаться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Err Is Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/706171) by Jack Velvet. 



По ковру, объезжая пластиковые кирпичики, мчалась машинка с четырьмя крошечными колёсиками, красным капотом, тремя рулями и одной дверью. За одним из рулей сидел миниатюрный бурый медведь.

— Кто водит машину?

— Медведь.

— Как такое может быть?

— Он может в неё поместиться. Он ещё медвежонок.

— Разве водить машину безопасно для медвежонка?

— Нет, но он разозлился на папочку и угнал его машину, чтобы преподать ему урок.

В этом году одним из факультативов у Нейтана в школе была психология. Слова Питера заставили его занервничать.

— Ну, может, медвежонок мог бы отвезти машину в автомойку и этим показать папе, что он прощает его.

Питер моргнул своими детскими, наивными глазами.

— Почему он должен это сделать?

— Потому, — начал объяснять Нейтан, превращая дом, который он строил, в сконструированную явно наобум автомойку, — что Папа Медведь не хотел его обидеть, а Медвежонок очень умный и добрый и поэтому понимает, что медведи иногда могут совершать ошибки. — Его новоиспечённая автомойка приобретала вид места, где произошла резня среди клоунов.

— Его зовут не Медвежонок, — сказал Питер, катя по ковру маленькую машинку Лего с фигуркой медведя.

— А как его зовут?

— М-м-м, пока не знаю.

— Назови его своим любимым именем. — Нейтан посмотрел на машинку брата и на свою монструозную автомойку. Игрушка должна была войти.

— Его старшего брата зовут Нейтан, — ответил Питер. — «Вжух!» — Мальчик изобразил скрип тормозов и рывком занял место рядом с братом, паркуя машину Медвежонка у радужной конструкции. — Помойте мою машину, пожалуйста!

Нейтан схватил ближайшую фигурку, и она начала скакать в его руке напротив маленького автомобиля.

— Конечно, сэр! Заезжайте!

Питер слишком резко толкнул машинку, и она врезалась в кулак Нейтана.

— Почистите её до блеска, пожалуйста! Вот сто долларов.

— Аккуратней, Пит, — напомнил Нейтан.

— Прости, Нейтан.

— Сегодня мойка для вас бесплатно, сэр.

— Спасибо! — Машинка выехала из гаража, полного пены и влаги, и медведь выпрыгнул из неё, чтобы пожать руку работнику. — Меня зовут Джон Джейкоб Джинглхаймер Шмидт, а вас?

— М-м-м… — Нейтан старался не рассмеяться, пока придумывал имя. — Брюс Уэйн.

Питер захихикал.

— Нейтан, это же Бэтмен!

Нейтан поднял бровь в подтверждение своих слов.

— Да, и у него тоже должна быть работа. Он… следит за плохими парнями, которые приехали на мойку.

— Хорошо, Бэтмен! Я сохраню твою тайну! Честно-пречестно! Давай дружить!

«Нейтан!»

— Торт готов, Пит. Бэтмен и Джон могут подружиться после обеда, хорошо?

Питер положил медведя на пол.

— Хорошо!

Артур сердито смотрел на Нейтана, пока Питер вприпрыжку спускался за ним по лестнице.

— Так ты учишь его печь? — спросил его отец.

— Покажи мне хоть одну знаменитую женщину шеф-повара, пап.

— Я могу купить вашей матери торт. — Артур схватил свой чемодан. — Кроме того, пекарь и шеф-повар — это две разные вещи.

— Сегодня вечером я скажу это ма в качестве подарка.

— Следи за языком, мальчик. Умничанье не поможет тебе в армии.

— Зато поможет на юридическом факультете.

— Ты ещё не окончил школу. Увидимся позже; у меня встреча с клиентом. — Артур похлопал Нейтана по спине и ушёл.

— Нейтан! — позвал Питер из кухни. — Иди сюда! Он горяченный!

Старший Петрелли направился на кухню и взял рукавицы-прихватки.

— Первым делом, Пит, мы всегда надеваем их, когда работаем с духовкой, хорошо?

— Чтобы не обжечься, так?

Нейтан открыл духовку.

— Так. — Нейтан осторожно достал противень и вытащил из него торт, поставив его на конфорку. Он закрыл духовку и сказал:

— Я поставил торт на конфорку, потому что она выключена и он не растает.

— Думаешь, мамочкины подставки расплавятся?

— Ну, мамины нет. Они из ткани. Но, когда ты вырастешь, у тебя могут быть пластиковые. Всё, на что ты ставишь горячую еду, должно выдерживать высокие температуры.

— О, я понял. — Питер оглядел пространство между холодильников и кухонным столом. — Не могу найти мой стульчик.

Нейтан не мог перестать восхищаться тем, насколько милым был его младший брат. Он снял прихватки и поднял Питера до уровня раковины.

— Давай, вымой их хорошенько, ладно?

— Я как-то видел, как папа нарезает зелёный лимон, не помыв руки. — Питер повернул кран и сделал воду потеплее. — Я вспомнил, что ты рассказывал мне про микробов, а он накричал на меня.

— Ты сказал ему помыть руки?

— Да, потому что я не хотел, чтобы его друзья заболели из-за него. Он дал один лимон мистеру Лендермену*.

Нейтан засмеялся. Лендермен. Да, это про него.

— Ну, может, у папы было плохое настроение. Ты же знаешь, каким он становится, когда его друзья у нас в гостях.

— Мне нравится только та еда, которую готовит для меня Мисси. О, и ты тоже. — Питер закончил мыть руки. — Всё готово!

Нейтан опустил его на пол и выключил воду.

— Из тебя бы вышел очень хороший врач, Пит.

— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Питер, вытирая руки. — Но я хочу быть супергероем.

— Многие врачи и есть супергерои. — Нейтан достал решётку для охлаждения выпечки и, снова надев прихватки, поставил на неё торт. Сняв рукавицы, он вымыл руки; Питер это заметил.

— Ты моешь руки, потому что внутри рукавиц микробы?

— Да, и мы с тобой не хотим, чтобы ма заболела, так ведь?

— Папа сказал, что у меня оббессия.

— Обсессия? — поправил Нейтан.

— Да. Что это значит?

— Ну, люди, у которых обсессия, очень часто моют руки, хотя иногда в этом нет необходимости.

— Врачи могут им помочь?

Нейтан улыбнулся, беря кондитерские украшения.

— Да, Пит.

— А у меня есть оббес… обсессия?

— Нет, Пит. Очень важно соблюдать чистоту, когда помогаешь другим. Это то, что должны делать врачи и медсёстры.

— И шеф-повара?

— Да, и шеф-повара тоже.

Нейтан помог Питеру украсить торт ванильной глазурью, израсходовав две банки с ней. Питер подшучивал над старшим братом, потому что тот забыл, что глазурь тоже может таять, однако торт не был безнадёжно испорчен.

По крайней мере, пока у Питера не разыгралась фантазия.

— Мне нужен банан.

Нейтан с любопытством наклонил голову набок.

— Хорошо.

Он взял один фрукт с держателя и положил его на стол, прежде чем залезть в ящик и достать нож для будущей нарезки.

Но Питер уже очистил банан и поместил его в центр прямоугольного торта.

— Это радуга, — объяснил мальчик.

— А, очень хорошо, Пит.

Торт мне улыбается…

— Можно мне немного конфет?

— Конечно. — Нейтан встал на носки и осмотрел кухонные шкафы, предвкушая жутковатый, но очаровательный результат. Он нашёл набор шоколадных конфет в глазури. — Держи, Пит, — предложил он, аккуратно открыв упаковку.

Питер взял горсть конфет и обсыпал ими банан, надеясь, что они к нему прилипнут. В конце концов, этот фрукт всегда прилипал к его рукам, так почему то же самое не может произойти с конфетами? К глубокому разочарованию мальчика, его теория оказалась неверной; конфеты скатились с банана и увязли в обильной глазури, которую вышеупомянутый фрукт сместил своим весом.

— Ой-ёй. Радуга взорвалась.

Нейтан разразился смехом.

— Ты такой забавный, Пит.

— Как думаешь, мамочке понравится?

— Ма нравятся радуги.

— Хорошо! Давай поставим свечки.

Старший брат передал ему коробку с восковыми палочками.

— Какую сторону возьмёшь?

— М-м-м, — Питер указал пальцем на ту, что была ближе к нему. — Эту. — Он открыл коробку и начал отсчитывать свечки. — Сколько мамочке лет? Двадцать два?

Глаза Нейтана широко раскрылись; с его младшим братом сдерживать смех становилось совсем не тривиальной задачей. Это была одна из причин, почему он так любил проводить с ним время.

— Я думаю, да, — ответил Нейтан, зная, что их мать будет польщена. — Хочешь воткнуть сюда двадцать две свечки?

— Да!

— Ма очень понравится этот торт, — улыбнулся Нейтан, потерев плечо мальчика.

Поставив последнюю свечку, Питер обнял старшего брата.

— Папочка ещё не вернулся. Хочешь снова поиграть в Лего?

— Конечно, Пит, — сказал Нейтан и поцеловал мальчика в макушку. — Идём.

*Lender — кредитор (прим. перев.).


End file.
